


Enemies? Since when?

by mysaldate



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysaldate/pseuds/mysaldate
Summary: It took Tyki some time to track Marian once more. When he finally did, he wasn't going to let that chance slip through his fingers.





	Enemies? Since when?

The sun hadn't been on the sky for some time already. The door of the hotel room was though suddenly opened and two men entered. One of them had red hair to his shoulder-blades, tied to a ponytail with a purple ribbon, the other had black and curly hair. The first one closed the door behind them and, without letting go of his lover's hand, went straight to bed. His partner followed him with a light smirk on his lips. He really missed this illusion of relationship after all these nights spent alone or with some random company. Although it was just an illusion.

Cross unbuttoned his collar and let out an almost annoyed sigh. He sat down on the bed and pulled out a cigarette with his free hand. Tyki didn't mind that. Although he didn't smoke before sex himself, he didn't mind his partner doing so. He even felt pity for the older man, when he couldn't find the fire. Reaching in his pocket, it didn't take long till he lit the cigarette, between lips partly hidden under a pale mask. He sat down next to Marian and once again gave a squeeze to his hand.

"Aren't you a bit impatient?" Cross' lips curled up in a light seductive smirk. Obviously, he didn't mind one bit too. He felt a bit like after a celibat himself. Although he wouldn't ever admit it to Tyki, of course, the truth was he missed the younger one a lot. He wasn't able to actually feel satisfied with anyone else from the moment he fell for the newly awakened Noah. And if he wasn't proven wrong, he'd maybe begin to think that the special ability of Noah of pleasure would be something like bounding him just like that.

"I have the right to be." Mikk defended himself, "It's been three weeks."

He could've added the number of hours and minutes since he always counted them anyway. But he didn't want the exorcist to think he was addicted to him. Although he was. As much as he wanted to refuse that idea, he couldn't. He wasn't even able to sleep properly without the feeling of Marian's strong arms around him. In their embrace he had a feeling of safety he couldn't explain. And it was supposed to be the exact opposite. He was supposed to be afraid. To hate him. They were enemies after all.

"Then we shouldn't waste any time." the older of the men decided in a blink and pushed the younger one in the sheets, "You look lovely today, Mikk."

"Same could be said of you, Marian." the younger gave a smile. He wasn't blushing. Compliments like this had long ago lost their effect, although they always cheered him up. With a simple gest of his hand, his partner gave him a signal to not use his abilities today. For once he wanted them to at least pretend to be a normal pair. The fingers of their hads were still locked together. As if they were afraid that the other will run away from them as soon as they let go. With his free hand, Cross started slowly unbuttoning Tyki's shirt. One button after another was slipping out of their places, revealing more of the pale skin of nicely built body on the bed.

Not even Tyki's fingers were wasting time. They started undoing Cross' black coat. That coat that was the sign of them being enemies. It was clear that if anyone was to find out about their meetings, they both would be in huge trouble. Right now, none of them paid any attention to it. The black coat hit the floor. And it was as if a huge invisible burden fell of Cross' shoulders together with it. Tyki's hand was immediately released from the grip and traveled on Cross' back automaticaly to meet with the other one in there and pull the older man, who's lips were attacking Tyki's neck, even closer. The cigarette didn't fall out though and from time to time it got one painful moan between the pleased ones from the younger man.

Cross' face traveled up on Tyki's neck and soon enough their lips connected in a long kiss. There was no tenderness in it. They were apart for too long for that. Mikk took Marian's glasses off not long after that and threw them to the floor to the coat. Soon even his own shirt joined them. His older partner wasn't playing nice with him. Almost immediately he leaned down to his chest and started giving him nibbles and small bites. The Noah moaned and yelped with the next attack.

The exorcist smirked at that. He stopped with marking right away and turned Tyki on his stomach. He pushed his head to the pillow to keep him quiet and once again started taining his perfect skin. Mikk's fingers gripped the sheets and his yelling was drowned in the offered pillow. But it didn't take long till the bites and kisses stopped being enough. Cross pulled away for a bit and undid his own dress-shirt. Tyki just looked up and back. Of course he couldn't miss such a show. The white cloth gently slipped from exorcist's shoulders and fell of the bed.

To make him hurry up a bit, Tyki moved against his crotch. He got a smile and a bit of hair-pulling but, much to his liking, the trousers of them both were gone in an instant. The Noah laid back down and waited just for the hot touch of his lover. It came soon. Marian started toying with his skin right above the lem of his underwear. He was teasing him so openly it was almost naughty. Well, not like any part of their act wasn't.

The moves of the teasing hand moved even under the cloth. A pleasant shiver ran down Mikk's body as he was eagerly moving against Marian. But he didn't seem to be interested in moving on just yet. Maybe he didn't miss the younger all that much in fact? No way. Tyki already knew this game too well to give in to those doubting thoughts. He turned back on his back, sat up and hugged his lover gently. This time, however, he let his fingers run through his hair and started playing with them. He noticed Cross flinched a bit and placed a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Have no fear, Marian. My hands are all pure. Though I wouldn't be so sure about my mind. You left me waiting for too long already."

Cross smiled and left his beloved to play with his hair then. But he didn't stop a chuckle as he kissed his forehead, "It's your own fault. You should have found me earlier, stupid Noah."

It sounded like an offend. But Tyki was already used to be treated like that. The exorcist had always been this way. He didn't mean it to hurt him in fact. And the Noah was honestly far from minding that. It was the real opposite, he loved it. One of the reasons he fell in love with Cross Marian was this quick tongue of his, in both speech and bed of course.

He bucked his hips against Cross' and found a surprisingly hard obstacle in the way. He really didn't expect he could arouse the other this quickly. Even though he started rubbing against him through the cloth and so he got to hear more than one spicy curse. With all Cross was as an exorcist, he could only hardly be ever called a good priest. And he didn't need it. He was only spending time with people who were able to accept him the way he was. Probably that was the main reason why he hated to return to Order so much.

The teasing was over now. That was clear to Tyki, when Cross threw him back on the bed and held a hand near his mouth. There was no doubt he missed him, when he allowed him to do this certain action. Noah smirked and kissed the exorcist's hand at first. It was a challenge. Only then he gently took the glove in his teeth and pulled it off the hot hand, which immediately moved between Cross' own lips. In a few moments, three fingers were wet enough to safely enter Tyki's insides without hurting him.

They all were pressed in together, without giving the Noah any chance to defend or even prepare. It wasn't surprising when Cross had to push his face deep in the bed to keep him quiet. The last thing they would need would be anyone hearing them. Not to mention they never really cared for each other's comfort. Especially in this position, when it was mostly about the physical act. Mikk soon started letting out soft moans. He was still obedient and left Cross' fingers to move inside him. He let his insides get massaged and slowly prepared by them.

He couldn't mind the shameful position, he was in, less and same went for the facts that his lover was still smoking and had one hand hidden in a glove so he wouldn't have to touch him directly. In fact he liked this kind of treatment. It was so original... Nobody else treated him like this, not in this form of his at least. Not when he looked like a nobleman. Only this general of the Black Order would dare to do something like this. That's why he felt so special when he was with him.

Although tears appeared in his eyes at the first real enter of that night, he wasn't afraid. If Cross wanted to, he could have killed him a long ago. He didn't want to. As well as Tyki didn't want to kill him. If only he could think a bit more, he would maybe ask for the reason why his dear exorcist was like this. But the member inside him suddenly moved, driving all of his thought completely away. As the Noah of pleasure he felt each movement with much more intensity. And every time the thrust got just near to his sweet spot made him shiver in want.

But the so desired move didn't come. And Tyki knew very well what seems to be the problem. He started begging. Voluntarily he was disrespecting himself like some prostitute from the street. But he wasn't heard because all of his words were left locked in the pillow as Cross was still pushing his face in it. Instead of that move, Marian was just gripping his hips lighty and didn't bother to thrust too deep at least for now. He himself minded a bit but now nearly as much as Mikk did.

Instead of a deeper move he slapped his butt hard. This time could the yell be heard even through the annoying pillow in the way. Finally the younger got at least some stimulation! It didn't matter how painful it was. He knew very well himself he could cum just from Marian's silent words, when he was torturing him with these slow moves, and the slaps. He had the chance to prove it to himself more than once already. And it felt absolutely amazing.

Another slap fell and Tyki's body flinched by itself. How easy it was right now to forget what they were supposed to be to each other... Another slap and another one. They were hitting the Noah's bare skin like raindrops during a stormy night and were making it turn red. And as if it wasn't enough, the hand in black glove slipped off Mikk's hip and instead gripped his hair. It pulled back and forced the younger man to moan loudly.

"M-marian!" the painful moan was resoning through the room. Tears were rolling down the face of the young Noah and his body was slowly getting grey-ish. He wanted more. He wanted to enjoy more of this pain mixed with pleasure. He loved how his body was getting messed up by all of these feelings.

"You're louder than the whores in night clubs, Mikk." Cross smirked and leaned down to him to lick the tears away from his cheeks and to connect their lips in a passionate dance of desire. One more slap hit the younger of both lovers' skin, sending him over the edge with a specially long moan, making him fully fall under general's control for now. Marian sighed a bit at that. He didn't like it very much when his lover finished before him. On the other hand, he didn't mind it as long as it was Tyki. He was his beloved one after all.

Not to mention it was his own fault that he was yet to reach the white line of pleasure. Up to now, he was just teasing his lover. Now the roles changed. He picked Tyki up in his arms and pressed him against the wall next to the bed. He waited till two arms, now completely dark, wrapped around his neck and the Noah held on him tightly. Only then he finally entered him fully. Tyki bit down on his shoulder, but he couldn't do much else if he was really supposed to stay quiet. One of his hands gripped Cross' hair tightly, the other one was holding around his shoulders. He didn't want to risk his lover to just drop him al of sudden. And he knew that the exorcist was capable of doing that.

"Marian..." he moaned quietly into his skin. For a little bit longer it was quiet. They were just staying, holding each other close and breathed the same air, the same smoke from one dying cigarette.

Then the older of the two moved. He pulled his pulsing member nearly all out of his partner and then thrusted harshly in again. A few words in french escaped him to properly describe the insides he hadn't been in for what felt like forever. He started thrusting steadily. Tyki kept moaning more quietly in his shoulder and he was concentrated about only the present, the coming orgasm and was trying to forget that soon...

Before he could finish the thought, Tyki pulled away from his neck and placed his forehead against his. With a shaking had he found the cigarette and match box on the bedside table. He took rest of Marian's first smoke carefully between his lips and let it fall on the floor. The same way he used to offer him a new, fresh stick and lit it up with trembeling fingers. Through all of this careful process, he wasn't spared even one thrust and kept moaning general's first name.

It didn't take long till even Marian got to the pleasurable feeling. In the same moment he managed to get even the Noah gripping on his shoulder to the same point. He didn't let go of him. He knew that Tyki's arms were too week to keep him safe right now and it would be very unpleasant if he got hurt again. They both were catching their breath for a while in a tight embrace of the other before Cross got them both back on the bed, throwing a light blanket over their bodies.

His arms then found the lightly shivering body of the Noah and embraced it in a tender hug. This made Mikk smile sweetly. Cross placed a kiss in his hair, "Sleep, Mikk. Let yourself have at least some pleasure out of this."

However, the Noah shook his head gently. He just wanted to ask something. And he knew that if he didn't ask now, he might never get another chance. Rising up his hand, he let it once again run through general's hair and said his question out quietly "Why are you calling me Mikk? Why don't you use my first name?"

This made Cross roll his eyes. But he pat the other's now messy hair, "Because of the same reason why you do use mine. Nobody calls me like that, only you. The same way, nobody calls you by your last name. I want be your only one at least in this."

The tone he said it in made Tyki cuddle to him closer and feel a bit guilty even, looking down. He opened his mouth to defend himself but Cross' hand covered it, stopping him from talking.

"Sleep finally." he growled, "I'd like to say my goodbye in the morning."


End file.
